


Wrist Shot

by Yadirocks



Series: Cup Crazy [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadirocks/pseuds/Yadirocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The STL line is heating up. The Blues have been winning. Everything should be going smoothly...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrist Shot

Oshie sat on the bench, squirting some water into his mouth. The Blues had gone to overtime with the Minnesota Wild, a team that TJ thought they could've blown straight out of the water.

David Backes hopped onto the bench after his shift, sitting down beside TJ. David had scored to tie the game with just five minutes left in the game. "Looks like this thing is going to a shootout, Osh," he said, looking up at the clock that showed just about thirty seconds left in overtime.

Jake Allen made an excellent save on Zach Parise just as the horn sounded to signal the shootout.

Hitchcock only needed to glance at him for TJ to know that he was going first. He sighed, hoping that he could find his touch again before it was his turn. 

Parise was the first shooter for the Wild. Jake Allen, the goaltender the Blues had brought up from the minors for the season, didn't look a bit nervous as Parise skated towards him. 

Zach shot the puck, but Allen stopped it with his blocker. No goal for Minnesota.

Oshie took a deep breath before skating to center ice. Come on, Teej, he encouraged. Don't blow this.

Slowly, he started to skate forward. From the moment he left off, though, he knew his pace was already too fast, and he shot the puck right into the goalie's pads.

He smacked himself on the helmet for being so stupid before climbing into his seat on the bench. David smiled at him. "Don't worry, Osh. You'll find your touch again. You always do."

TJ gave David a weak smile in thanks before watching the new challenger Minnesota chose to face Allen.

Luckily, Allen made a great save on this guy, too. Steen get off the bench. "Let's see if his nose really does distract people," Oshie whispered to Backes, who grinned. "Heck, it's distracting to me, and we're a few yards away!"

They both laughed, and Steen looked over at them. With a shake of his head, he made his way towards the goaltender for Minnesota. The goalie made a glove save, and TJ gulped. He hoped that Allen was as unstoppable as the Minnesota goalie.

To TJ's relief, Jake stopped the next guy, and Vladimir Tarasenko made his way onto the ice. The whole arena went silent. They knew how important this moment was, because if you'd watched the entire Blues season, you'd know how important Tarasenko himself was.

The kid had scored tonight off of this goalie for his fourteenth goal of the year. Tarasenko was a smart hockey player, and he was very patient. 

The Russian looked determined, his eyes staring straight ahead at the goalie. TJ dully wondered if he had looked the same way last year, when he had hit his prime.

Then, as if a shot had gone off, Tarasenko made his way forward. Everything was still except for the skater and the goalie. 

A wrist shot between the legs was all it took. The goalie wasn't expecting it, and wasn't able to get down in time as the puck hit into the net. Vladi had the game-winning goal yet again.

Everyone went out to congratulate him, many of his teammates piling on top of him. Oshie had to admit, as he got into the huddle, that even though he wasn't having the best season of his career, he was glad to be a part of this team.


End file.
